Veneno
by derelool
Summary: Terminada. Todo empieza con una extraña muerte... de ahi las cosa se complican.
1. No pienses en Marah

**Veneno**

**Disclaimers: nada me pertenece**

Capitulo 1: No pienses en Marah

Había pasado cerca de una semana desde que Marah… lo habia traicionado.

Dustin tenia su cabeza llena de deberes: trabajo, entrenamientos Ninja, el ser un ranger, el motocross y de pronto todo se llenaba de Marah, su magnifico rostro, esos dos ojos azules que parecian una joya el solo queria alcanzarlos y ya! Para de pensar en eso. Quizas Marah realmente era mala. De todos modos lo habia traicionado.

-Dustin- el se volteo y vio a su jefa molesta. Ambos se sonrieron.

-Lo siento…yo…estaba, bueno, tu sabes-contesto el chico nervioso.

-No importa, solo quería decirte que ya termino el turno, ya sabes asi es en dias festivos, puedes retirarte

-Si, gracias.

Dustin abandono el local lentamente y sumergido en sus pensamientos "si pudiera verla, estaria seguro de lo que siento". A la salida lo esperaban Tori y Shane, se notaban preocupados.

-Dustin, tenemos que ir a la base, es importante- le dice el moreno y, luego, en minutos ya estan ahí. Todo el equipo ranger esta reunido, al parecer Dustin era el unico que no se enteraba de la desgracia, en eso llega Cam con expresión amargada y dice:

-Esta muerto, mi padre, esta muerto.

Y se desase en llanto, Tori lo abraza y se alejan un poco del grupo. Dustin cae en la incertidumbre, mientras sus compañeros guardan el luto por su sensei. Al parecer Blake se da cuenta de lo que le pasa a Dustin y decide aclararle el cuento.

-El sensei viajo esta mañana a la base de Lothor, el estaba trabajando en una tecnica para acabar con el definitivamente, pero todo se salio de control y… -toma un poco de aire- resulto herido y no alcanzamos a salvarle-termina al borde del llanto

-¡Es la culpa de ustedes!-grita Cam desesperado-¡Ustedes sabian que lo haria y no lo detuvieron, ustedes lo dejaron ir para que o mataran, son unos traidores!- Cam trata de lanzarse en contra de los hermanos, pero es detenido por Tori y Shane quienes lo sacan del lugar. Blake y Hunter, tambien se retiraron, dejando a Dustin solo con sus pensamientos "lo mataron, al sensei, eso no puede ser el sensei es muy fuerte, pero si Lothor lo mato, eso quiere decir que Marah… no ella no podria, es cierto tal vez ella no le dio el golpe, pero es obvio que ayudo a su tio, de forma indirecta ella tambien… no puede ser, no, no puede ser". En eso escucha unos golpes en la ventana y alli estaba llorando bajo ese cielo gris…


	2. ¡Ayudame!

**Veneno**

**Disclaimers: nada me pertenece.**

Capitulo 2: ¡Ayúdame!

-¿Marah?- Dustin, no puede estar mas sorprendido que ahora, su sensei acaba de morir a manos de Lothor y Marah estaba ahí afuera de su base, siendo mojada por la espesa lluvia que hacia su entrada en escena.

No lo duda dos veces y va corriendo donde ella, abre la ventana y la jala dentro. Marah esta con su traje de abeja toda empapada y llorando a mares.

-Pero… ¿Marah, que paso, que haces aquí?- Le pregunta Dustin en un susurro.

Ella no responde y se aprieta a su pecho con fuerza. Unos minutos después ella esta lista para hablar.

-Lo siento-empieza ella entre sollozos

-Lo sientes ¿por que? ¿Tú no has hecho nada, verdad?

-¡Si! Si yo lo hice, por mi culpa esta muerto

-Pero… ¿que hiciste?

-yo traicione a mi tío Lothor, yo iba a ayudar a tu sensei a entrara a su nave, pero el se dio cuenta de nuestro plan y lo capturo, y ahora el…-Marah vuelve a estallar en el llanto, Dustin solo puede abrazarla mas fuerte.

-No es tu culpa-dice el chico

-Si, si es mi culpa, debí ser mas fuerte

-No, claro que no, tu hiciste el bien. El culpable de todo esto es Lothor el es el asesino. Pero cambiando de tema, tu tío esta enojado contigo ¿por eso estas aquí?

-Si, yo alcancé a arrancar debido a la confusión, el no sabe que yo estoy aquí por eso necesito tu ayuda. Dustin, tu eres el único que a creído en mi.- se sincera ella, apartándose de el.

-Claro, Marah, yo te ayudo en lo que quieras. Ven vamos a mi apartamento, talvez puedan volver los chicos y no quiero ni imaginar que podría suceder si te ven aquí

Salen de la base, afuera la lluvia parece cesar un poco, caminan por el pasto, por la acera, hasta llegar a un pequeño edificio de unos cinco pisos máximo. Suben hasta el cuarto en completo silencio, Dustin va adelante dirigiendo a Marah, que ahora viste un polerón y un jeans rosa.

Llegando al habitación del chico, el busca las llaves en su chaqueta y procede a abrir la puerta. El lugar es pequeño, pero cómodo tiene un sofá café grande y un televisor en el rincón, la cocina y una sola pieza con baño que es el dormitorio.

-Ven pasa, puedes darte una ducha, creo que…espera, voy a buscar unas toallas. Ven, vamos al baño- Marah le obedece sin decir una sola palabra. Dustin le pasa unas toallas y ella entra en el baño. El chico en su pieza se cambia de ropa y se va a buscar algo de comer para el y su nueva compañera

.

.

.

Pd: todos los capítulos son así de cortos. Marah cambia de ropa con un movimiento de su mano por eso ella aparece con los jeans.


	3. Conociendonos

**Veneno**

**Disclaimers: nada me pertenece.**

Capitulo 3: Conociéndonos

Lo único que encontró fue comida instantánea, puso a hervir el agua y cuando estuvo lista le agrego los fideos, después de caminar por la lluvia solo quería algo que le calentara el cuerpo.

Marah salio de su pieza con un buzo verde y un polerón plomo, traía su cabello seco. Dustin se quedo contemplándola, mientras ella observaba el lugar detenidamente.

-Marah, ven puedes usar el sofá- Marah se sienta en el sofá y el se sinta junto a ella con dos tazones de fideos y le pasa uno junto a un tenedor. Empiezan a comer en silencio.

-Así que- empieza el- ¿Cómo conociste a mi sensei?

- Ah, eso – Marah parece confundida- bueno... yo

-Descuida si para ti es difícil explicarlo, yo entiendo no necesitas darme explicaciones

-Gracias-asiente ella y cambiando el tema -esto sabe muy bien ¿Qué es?

-¿Qué?, ¿No comías donde tu tío?

-Bueno cuando era pequeña trate de hacer cucarachas galáctica, pero no me salio muy bien-Marah empieza a reír ante el recuerdo

-Se llaman fideos- le contesta el

-Me gustan los fideos-dice ella un poco triste

-Vamos, Marah, todo estará bien-la alenta el

Dustin enciende la televisión para calmar un poco la tensión del ambiente. Estaban dando un programa de concursos que no entendía muy bien, pero daba igual nunca los tomaba en cuenta. Marah estaba completamente hipnotizada eso lo hizo sonreír. El celular de Dustin empieza a sonar lo que distrajo al par. El contesta.

-¿Alo?- dice Dustin con el celular en la mano

-Dustin, soy yo Tori

-Hola Tori, es bueno escucharte- lo dice lo suficientemente alto para que Marah pueda oírlo-De seguro me llamas para decirme algo del sensei o me equivoco-agrega mucho mas serio

-Si, Dustin. Cam va ha hacer el funeral ahora, ya sabes es importante que vayamos, el no quiere esperar quiere que su padre descanse lo antes posible. Te esperamos en la base.

-De acuerdo Tori, voy para allá- Dustin guarda su celular, toma la chaqueta y mira a Marah. Ella se ve muy, muy nerviosa -Volveré pronto- le dice y se retira. Dejando a Marah muy preocupada.


	4. Secretos

**Veneno**

**Disclaimers: nada me pertenece.**

Capitulo 4: Secretos

El funeral del sensei es corto. Todos dicen unas pocas palabras sobre el y lo entierran entre las ruinas de la antigua academia. Cam esta destrozado, jura vengarse en contra de Lothor y echa a llorar. Otra vez Tori va a consolarlo. Shane se nota molesto dice una escusa tonta y huye del lugar. Solo quedan tres muchachos en escena.

-La muerte del sensei nos afecto a todos, pero no es para que Shane actúe así-se molesta Hunter

-Todos superamos los problemas de distinta forma- le replico su hermano

Dustin que parecía estar con la mente en otro lado toma su parte en la conversación.

-Quisiera que me dieran mas detalles ¿Cómo consiguieron entrar en la nave de Lothor?, ¿ustedes estaban ahí?

-No fue nada fácil-comienza Blake- Al principio todo iba bien, pero sin previo aviso las alarmas se activaron y nos vimos rodeados de kelzacs.

-Claro que éramos mas fuertes que ellos- continua Hunter- pero la mayoría gana. Terminamos arrinconados cuando llego Lothor. El Sensei lo ataco, pero este fue mas rápido y lo esquivo haciendo que el golpe chocara con la nave, gracias a eso pudimos huir. Pero el sensei...-termina con un suspiro melancólico.

-¿Y nadie lo ayudo?-cuestiona Dustin

-Si alguien nos hubiera ayudado la historia seria distinta- le responde el rubio.

-Chicos, recordé que deje la cocina prendida, nos vemos -Dice el Ranger amarillo trando de sonar convincente.

Y sin más Dustin se retira. Mientras en su departamento Marah esta hablando con Capri a través de su intercomunicador.

-Vamos, Marah, apúrate- le ordena su hermana.

-Si, lo se Capri, pero Dustin se fue y no pude sacarle nada, al parecer todos están de luto por la muerte del roedor.

-No importa si están de luto o no, solo tienes que entrar a su base y averiguar cual fue la técnica que ocuparon. Nuestro tío se encuentra muy grave y eso que el impacto solo lo alcanzo un poco.

-No te preocupes Capri, yo me las voy a arreglar. Pero el roedor no fue a atacar solo ¿Que tal si uno de esos Ranger que escapo le dice a Dustin que yo nunca había ni hablado con el hámster?

-Solo dile que era un secreto entre tu y esa cosa peluda, por eso nadie lo sabia.

-De acuerdo Capri, te llamare cuando tenga información.

Las dos se despiden y Marah esconde el intercomunicador. Se sienta en el sofa y se queda mirando la televison. En eso la puerta se abre y hace su aparición Dustin.


	5. Mienteme

**Veneno**

**Disclaimers: nada me pertenece.**

Capitulo 5: Miénteme

-¿Sucedió algo?- Marah rompió el silencio

-Si, acabamos de sepultar al sensei- Le responde Dustin

-Lo siento, se lo mucho que les importaba, el siempre hablaba de ustedes...

-Marah ¿como lo conociste? necesito saberlo- le interroga Dustin sin prestar atención a lo que ella dijo.

-Bueno… yo… después de que derrotaste a la abeja reina yo me sentia muy mal, nuca quise traicionarte- se toma un respiro -Así que te seguí a tu base y el me descubrió, le dije que me sentía muy, pero muy culpable por todo lo que sucedió y fue entonces cuando planeamos ir a la nave de Lothor.

-Entonces solo el sabia que tu estabas de nuestra parte- ella no responde. Lo que le da a Dustin la prueba de que mentía. Pero el no quería aceptarlo ella… ella era diferente, distinta a todos ¿No es así?

-Así que solo el lo sabia- continua el. Marah lo mira sorprendida-debemos acabar con Lothor- agrega cambiando el tema rápidamente- ¿Sabes como mi sensei planeaba hacerlo?

-Yo…- Marah que da en estado de shock. En cierto modo acababa de aceptar que le estaba mintiendo y el actuaba como si nada ¿Por que? –No lo se- logra pronunciar al fin -No se que quería hacer, pero se que iba a acabar con mi tío, Dustin, estoy segura que en su base debe haber algo que explique como derrotar a Lothor.

-No lo se, Marah, hay lugares que el sensei nunca nos dejo ver. Si hay alguien que sepa algo al respecto es Cam- Dustin toma un suspiro-Ya es tarde será mejor que durmamos.

Marah mira a todos lados confundida. Dustin sonríe ante el gesto.

-Puedes dormir en mi pieza, yo lo hare en el sofá

-No quisiera causarte problemas

-No, al contrario es un agrado tenerte aquí. Mira no te preocupes- la mira fijamente -yo voy a protegerte de lo que sea. Ahora déjame ir a la pieza a buscar un pijama. Ya vuelvo-Dustin se retira a su cuarto.

La noche paso tranquila. Pero para Marah no fue así, toda la habitación olía a Dustin. Dustin, Dustin, que le estaba pasando ya no podía dejar de pensar en el.


	6. Confianza

**Veneno**

**Disclaimers: nada me pertenece.**

Capitulo 6: Confianza

Dustin se encontraba en la base Ranger. Revisaba una y otra vez los pergaminos que se encontraban frente a el. Como le había dicho Marah en el desayuno, de seguro en el cuartel estaba la técnica que podría acabar al fin con Lothor. Solo tenia que buscarla.

Y allí estaba ¿como no lo vio antes? un pergamino verde. Que cosa mas obvia. Tal vez por la desesperación de ser atrapado lo dejo pasar.

- Dustin ¿que haces aquí? - la voz de Tori o alerto, pero el ya había escondido el pergamino entre sus ropas.

-Yo… buscaba entre estos pergaminos a ver si el sensei había dejado una nota o algo- Tori bajo la mirada, había caído en la mentira

-Vengo a buscar a Cam lo has visto- Continuo la chica

-No, lo siento Tori

-Esta bien- dice ella- deja cerrado cuando salgas.

Dustin suspira aliviado. Con pergamino en mano se dirige hacia su apartamento. Allí encuentra a Marah ¿Hablando con alguien o viendo la tele? No sabría decirlo. Así que se quedo detrás de la puerta a ver si podía averiguar algo.

"Si Capri el Ranger tonto se fue a buscar el pergamino ese que uso la rata para atacar a nuestro tío"

Oyó bien, no había duda Marah le estaba mintiendo. La noche anterior creyó que ella se sentía confundida y por eso no razono bien sus palabras, pero ahora. Ahora era completamente claro le estaba mintiendo. Le iba a mentir.

"Nadie va a engañarme" eso había dicho el antes de convertirse en Ranger para acabar con la abeja reina. Y Marah lo engaño. No solo una, esta era la segunda vez que lo engañaba. El y su estupida confianza. "oye, no es mi culpa que seas mas confiado que yo". Como dijo Marah, no era su culpa, la tenia el por confiar en todo el mundo por creer que las personas eran buenas. Solo el. Las lágrimas amenazaban con dejarlo como en aquel día.

.•*•.

Un sonido rápido hizo saltar a Marah.

-Espera Capri, creo escuchar algo- ella colgó su intercomunicador. Se acerco a la puerta y la abrió lentamente.

-Parece que no hay nadie- se dijo a si misma. Y entro a la pieza a continuar su charla con Capri.

Si hubiera bajado la vista, junto a la puerta, abrió visto un par de gotas en el piso.


	7. Amistad

**Veneno**

**Disclaimers: nada me pertenece.**

Capitulo 7: amistad

Desesperado no sabía a donde ir. No quería ver a sus amigos, el al confiar en Marah los había traicionado. Ella lo traicionaba. Sacudió su cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos. Después de vagar por las calles decidió ir a ver a Tori. Ella era la más comprensiva del grupo, tal vez por ser la única chica. En tal caso eso no importaba necesitaba desahogarse. Llego a su departamento y tras una breve espera ella le abrió la puerta.

-¿Dustin? que bueno que estés aquí. Ven entra- el la siguió sin protestar y se sorprendió al ver a todos los Rangers reunidos. Shane, Cam, Blake y Hunter.

-¿Ustedes tenían una reunión o algo así?- pregunta Dustin algo confuso.

-De echo íbamos a buscarte para que la comenzáramos- le responde Blake algo serio

-Hay dos motivos por el que estamos aquí. Y uno de esos eres tú. ¿Dustin te ocurre algo?- le dice Hunter sin rodeos.

-Somos tus amigos puedes confiar en nosotros-Tori le mira comprensiva.

Dustin mira el suelo y luego a sus amigos.

-De echo si, hay algo que me sucede- Dustin decide contarle todo a sus amigos, desde que murió su sensei hasta cuando escucho a Marah hablando con Capri en la tarde.

Después de escuchar su relato. Todos se quedaron mirándose. Nadie quería decir "te lo dije" o regañarlo por volver a confiar en Marah.

-Dustin- empezó Shane- No es tu culpa hay personas que nunca cambian.

-Lo importante es que no dejes de confiar en nosotros. Somos tus amigos y siempre vamos a querer lo mejor para ti. Por eso debes alejarte de ella. Solo te perjudica.- le dijo bastante seria Tori

-Lo entiendo chicos, de ahora en adelante solo me concentrare en ser un Ranger y acabar con el malvado de Lothor

-Esa es la actitud hermano-le dice Blake

-Blake tiene razón esa es la actitud- dice al fin Cam

-Ahora hay que trata el segundo asunto: la muerte de Lothor-habla muy decidido el rubio

-Vamos a necesitar esto- Dustin saca de su pantalón el pergamino verde.


	8. La tecnica secreta

**Veneno**

**Disclaimers: nada me pertenece.**

Capitulo 8: La técnica secreta

Cam fue el primero en tomar el pergamino.

-Aquí dentro esta la técnica que mi padre quería usar para acabar con Lothor-dijo el mientras abría el pergamino para inspeccionar su contenido.

Todos se asomaron para poder observarlo, incluso Dustin que no se había atrevido a abrirlo. Del pergamino salio una luz que obligo a todos a cerrar los ojos menos a Cam que lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Esta vacío?- dijo Shane que fue el primero en recuperar la visión.

-No, no lo esta- le respondió rápidamente Cam

-Pero, no tiene nada escrito- le objeto Hunter

-No es necesario ya se como acabar con Lothor- respondió completamente serio Cam.

.•*•.

Ya eran casi las 6p.m. y Dustin llegaba a su hogar. Marah guardo rápidamente algo en su bolsillo y Dustin supuso que era el intercomunicador con el que se comunicaba con Capri. Ya no había dudas, lo engañaba.

-Dustin- empezó ella-¿Cómo te fue con el pergamino?- se detuvo un momento- Ese en el que esta la técnica para poder deshacerse al fin de Lothor

El no la miraba, solo repetía una y otra vez las palabras que ella le había dicho "¿Dónde esta el pergamino?" eso era lo único que le importaba. El maldito pergamino. Ni siquiera le pregunto porque había demorado tanto. No es que le importara si ella se preocupaba por el o no, pero era tan obvio que quería ese pergamino. Solo el era el único que le creía.

-Deberías decirle a Capri que no lo tengo- le soltó sin mas Dustin

-Yo… mi prima… tu- Marah estaba completamente confundida. No estaba en sus planes que Dustin se le lanzara así- Lo siento Dustin, pero no tenia opción. Yo…- decidió callarse encontraba inútil dar explicaciones ahora.

-DEeberías irte-le dijo el. No había dejado de mirar el suelo desde que llego. Ella hizo un intento por contener las lágrimas y de un rápido movimiento se retiro del lugar.


	9. Preludio a la tormenta

**Veneno**

**Disclaimers: nada me pertenece.**

Capítulo 9: Preludio a la tormenta

Esa mañana se reunieron temprano. Habían pasado dos días desde que ella se fue de su vida. Pero eso no importaba, porque mañana viajarían a la base de Lothor para vengar la muerte del sensei. Nadie sabía con certeza el plan ya que era todo improvisado y no querían perder más tiempo. El caso era que tendrían que cubrirle la espalda a Cam hasta que esta llegara a Lothor y pudiera acabarlo. No sabían como explicarlo pero desde que Cam vio el pergamino ya no era el mismo, era otra persona. Más fría, más calculadora e incluso con más agilidad y fuerza con un gran manejo del sable. Eso lo demostraron la única vez que pudieron entrenar todos juntos. El día anterior. Era más que seguro el hecho que Cam tuviera un as bajo la manga.

Y allí se encontraban activando sus naves. No era muy difícil llegar a la base de Lothor. Blake y Hunter ya lo hicieron dos veces. La primera cuando Lothor manipulo sus mentes y la segunda fue en la caída de su sensei. Solo había que hackear el sistema de seguridad y pasar escondidos entre los asteroides. Lo importante de esta misión era la sorpresa, de seguro Lothor no pensaría que vendrían a atacarlos tan rápido. Además como el le había dicho a Marah, ellos no tenían el pergamino. Solo esperaban que Lothor lo creyera.

-Bien, la primera parte esta completa-les comunico Tori con seguridad

-Ahora hay que entrar-Shane hacia su papel de líder. Según lo acordado se dividirían en dos grupos. El primero en entrar seria Shane, Dustin y Tori. Ya que si Lothor esperaba un ataque lo más posible es que fuera de ellos. Ellos investigarían la nave hasta encontrar un buen lugar por el que entre el segundo grupo. En caso de ser descubiertos, la misión seria abortada.

Todos estaban tensos era ahora o nunca. Repasaron el plan rápidamente. Y se dedicaron algunas sonrisas para calmarse. Hoy el imperio de Lothor tendría que caer.


	10. La base de Lothor

**Veneno**

**Disclaimers: nada me pertenece.**

Capítulo 10: La base de Lothor

Dieron varias vueltas alrededor de la nave. Para darse cuenta al fin que solo tenía dos entradas. La principal y un ducto de ventilación. No había que ser tontos para saber cual usar.

-Aquí Shane, vamos a entrar por un ducto que esta al costado izquierdo de la nave- dijo el Ranger rojo a traves de su intercomunicador.

-Entendido, Shane- le respondió el rubio del segundo equipo, que se encontraba esperando en un asteroide cercano.

-Vamos- dijo Shane a su grupo y los tres entraron velozmente. Llegaron a una habitación oscura llena de cajas y de muebles viejos.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Dustin pasando su mano sobre un mueble y retirándola llena de polvo.

-No se- le respondió Tori -¡Auch! Choque con algo. ¿Alguien podría encender la luz?

-Estoy en eso- le respondió Shane desde un rincón de la habitación. Al instante se encendió la luz y los Rangers pudieron observar el panorama a su alrededor

-¿Cómo supiste que ese interruptor era para la luz?- le interrogo incrédulo Dustin.

-Para algo tenia que ser-le respondió Shane sonriente.

-Chicos, esto parece una bodega o una especie de sótano- les interrumpió Tori mirando las escaleras. Los tres las subieron sigilosamente después de haber apagado la luz.

-Y ahora ¿a donde?- se pregunto a si mismo el líder del grupo. Las escaleras daban a un amplio pasillo con escasas puertas.

-Creo que al norte esta la sala de control de la nave- le ayudo un poco Tori

-¿Deberíamos dividirnos?- le pregunta Dustin

-Eso es lo mas probable. Nuestra misión es inspeccionar la nave para que Cam pueda entrar. Si nos dividimos abarcaremos mas espacio, pero podrían capturarnos más fácilmente. Abra que ser precavidos- termino de dar sus ordenes Shane. Después de eso el grupo se dividió tomando rutas diferentes.

Tori entro a una habitación parecía la de una chica, todo tan rosa. No lo pensó dos veces era obvio que era la pieza de Marah o Capri. Un ruido la hizo esconderse detrás de un mueble.

-¿Quién esta ahí? no moleste que estoy durmiendo- bostezo una adormilada Capri que se revolvía entre las sabanas. Tori suspiro aliviada. En tal caso ella no debía estar ahí así que cuidadosamente se dispuso a salir de la habitación cuando una voz la interrumpió.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, linda Ranger?- Capri sonrió tras ella.


	11. Guerra de chicas

**Veneno**

**Disclaimers: nada me pertenece.**

Capítulo 11: Guerra de chicas

Tori cerró los ojos. Capri ya la había atrapado así que ahora la única opción visible era la de oponer resistencia. Se volteo rápidamente para darle un golpe fugaz en la cabeza y así dejarla fuera de combate. Capri que ya lo presentía se agacho y hábilmente golpeo la pierna derecha de Tori, dejándola contra el suelo y sin punto de apoyo.

-Vamos, Ranger, quiero que esto sea interesante. Levántate de una vez- le ordena muy confiada Capri. Tori no la hace esperar y de un salto se levanta. Se pone en posición de ataque, pero una fuerte punzada en la pierna la obliga a agacharse nuevamente.

-No me digas que un simple golpe es capaz de derrotarte- se burla Capri

-Me subestimas, Capri soy capaz de vencerte sin usar mi pierna- le contesta la rubia

-Déjame ver- la reta Capri

Tori se levanta bruscamente y la pierna le duele mucho más que antes, pero esta vez no va a caer.

Capri va donde ella y le lanza un puñetazo. Tori lo esquiva por poco y choca con la pared

-Estas atrapada- Capri sonríe maliciosamente

-No todavía- con su pierna izquierda Tori lanza una poderosa patada en el estomago de Capri expulsándola lejos.

-¡Aun no has ganado!- le escupió esta desde el piso.

Capri se levanta rápidamente y corre hacia Tori con la obvia intención de darle un puñetazo. Tori también corre hacia ella y le da un fuerte golpe en el estomago, haciendo que Capri, al ser expulsada, choque con un mueble cercano a su cama. Tori sonríe bajo su casco, acabo con la amenaza, por ahora. Al menos Capri no molestaría por un tiempo y para asegurarse la ato bien fuerte, puso una mordaza en su boca y la acostó bien tapadita en su cama. Suspiro después determinar con su trabajo y con paso lento pero firme se dispuso continuar con su misión.


	12. Reencuentros

**Veneno**

**Disclaimers: nada me pertenece.**

Capítulo 12: reencuentros

Dustin suspiro una vez más. Se retiro su casco de Ranger y trato inútilmente de echarse viento con las manos. Otro suspiro más. Shane se fue al cuarto de controles y a el le toco la sección de abajo, llena de calderas y junto al motor de la nave. Le daban ganas de quitarse el traje por completo, se sacudió un poco el cabello y volvió a suspirar. No le gustaba estar ahí. No quería estar ahí. Tarde o temprano tendría que ver a Marah de nuevo, y el hecho de estar "ahí" aumentaba las posibilidades. Otro suspiro ¿Por qué, a pesar de todo, no dejaba de pensar en ella? Se apoyo en la pared y bajo un poco la temperatura de las calderas ¿Nadie se daría cuenta, verdad? Dio un suspiro largo y cansado. Abrió los ojos lentamente…

-¿Dustin?- lo reconoció una chica castaña

"esa voz, ¿no puede ser? ¿O si?" Dustin abrió la boca a medida que la reconocía "Marah". Ella también se sorprendió al verlo.

-Yo…bueno- trataba de buscar una escusa y ni siquiera sabia por que- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto al darse cuenta de que el no debía estar allí.

-No… no se-respondió el en un susurro. De pronto recordó todo lo que le hizo sufrir la chica y eso lo hacia sentirse terrible.

-Voy a avisarle a mi tío- le dijo ella segura.

-¡Espera!- Lothor no debía saber que ellos estaban allí -Yo…- "¿Qué invento?". Ella lo miraba expectante.

-Yo…- repitió -Quería verte- la miraba suplicante

Ella lo vio un segundo -¿Para que?

-Quería hablar contigo- respondió mas confiado

-¿De que tenemos que hablar?- le cuestiono dudosa

-De nosotros- se miraron un segundo

-¿Nosotros?- repitió Marah susurrante. Bajo su vista y reacciono -¿Nosotros que? Ni siquiera te conozco- lo miro con desprecio.

-¡No puedes decir eso!- Dustin se exalto preocupando a Marah- Marah… yo- cerro los ojos un momento. La recordó dulce, suave con ese olor a canela. La necesitaba y no tenía miedo de decirle. Pero justo cuando abrió los ojos y la vio recordó de nuevo la burla, la humillación, el engaño y entonces dirigió todo su odio hacia ella- Yo te odio- le dijo firme y fuerte sin dejar de mirarla-¡Eres una mentirosa, todo este maldito tiempo estuviste engañándome!

Marah ante estas palabras sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón. Le dolía pero ¿Por qué le dolía? Dustin no significaba nada para ella ¿Por qué le afectaba? Dustin, por su parte, vio los ojos llorosos de Marah. Pero no le importo ¿Por qué iba a importarle? ella le mentía como siempre. Si, ella siempre lo hizo y ahora lo estaba haciendo de nuevo ¿Cómo es que pudo creerle?


	13. ¡Atrapados!

**Veneno**

**Disclaimers: nada me pertenece.**

Capítulo 13: ¡Atrapados!

-¡Eres una mentirosa!- Dustin no se detenía pese a las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir de los ojos de Marah. Solo le importaba el, desahogarse, no lo había echo desde que la echo de su casa. Tanto tiempo guardando la rabia y la frustración. Solo quería decirle todo lo que se merecía

-¡Vives mintiéndole a la gente, es lo único que sabes hacer!- Continuo el Rager amarillo -¡Engañas a los demás solo para cumplir tus malditos objetivos! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?¿Acabar con la tierra y todos sus habitantes? Porque eso es lo que hacen las ratas como tu. Eres una estupida inservible que hace todo lo que le ordenan los demás.

-¡Ya cállate!- Marah parece reaccionar- ¡No tienes porque decirme eso! Yo no le hago caso a nadie.

-Oh si, tienes razón ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? ¡Lo haces por diversión, te gusta lastimar a los demás!

-¡Dije que pararas yo no soy de ese tipo!

-Si, si lo eres apuesto a que te mueres de ganas para llamar a tu tío y decirle que estoy aquí. Si, eso es lo que quieres. Quieres verme sufrir ¿verdad?

Ella le iba a responder, pero un ruido empezó a escucharse por toda la habitación.

-¡Es la alarma!- grito ella de pronto –No viniste solo, tus amigos Rangers están aquí- Marah aspiro el aire tomando valor- Y... si. Sabes tienes razón me gusta verte sufrir le diré a mi tío que estas aquí y te matara- le amenaza ella. Dustin la miro con todo el odio que pudo.

-Tío- dijo ella a través de su intercomunicador

-¿Qué quieres ahora, niña?- se tardo en responder este.

-Encontré a un Ranger merodeando en las calderas. Envía refuerzos.

-¿¡Estas segura!? Yo encontré uno en la sala de controles- y dicho esto alrededor de Marah aparecieron varios kelzacs, quienes atraparon a Dustin rápidamente sin darle oportunidad de defenderse. Aunque en realidad el no quizo hacerlo.

-Ahora veras de lo que soy capaz- lo amenazo Marah y luego agrego a los kelzacs- Llévenlo a las celdas, quiero que mi amigo Ranger se sienta como en casa.

Al instante los kelzacs llevaban a Dustin lejos de la vista de Marah.


	14. Rojo fuego

**Veneno**

**Disclaimers: nada me pertenece.**

Capítulo 14: Rojo fuego

Shane había llegado a la sala de comando, en la cabina había un par de pilotos tomando un siesta, hasta ahora contaba con la suerte de no ser visto. Con un rápido movimiento llego al panel de control, su plan era desviar la nave y hacerla chocar con algún meteorito, de ese modo crear la distracción perfecta para que Cam pudiera acabar con Lothor. Lamentablemente no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo prender los motores.

-Que sea lo que dios quiera- se dijo a si mismo y presiono todos los botones con la mano. Al momento en que se encendieron las alarmas deseo que Cam lo hubiera acompañado. Los pilotos se despertaron y lo apuntaron con sus armas, cosa que no fue impedimento para Shane y sus patadas. Después de acabar con los pilotos la habitación se lleno de kelzacs.

-No me rendiré sin dar la pelea- los amenazo el Ranger rojo, saltando hacia sus enemigos.

.•*•.

Después de terminar con Capri, Tori se fue cojeando por el pasillo. Había alcanzado a entrar a otra habitación, cuando sonó la alarma. Se había metido en una especie de closet, con utensilios de limpieza y unas cuantas escobas. Debía salir de allí, si la alarma había sonado era porque habían atrapado a alguien, aunque de seguro no buscarían en un closet ¿O si?

.•*•.

-Así que hemos atrapado a un Ranger- la burlona voz de Lothor retumbo en la cabina- y por lo que veo es el rojo, el jefe de todos, porque no le envías mis saludos a tu querido sensei- al oír a Lothor hablar así de su maestro, Shane trato de soltarse de los kelzacs que lo aprisionaban.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo Ranger. Ahora que recuerdo la rata murió. ¿Cómo es que lo se? Te oigo preguntar, pues uno de tus amiguitos los traiciono- Shane mira a Lothor con todo el odio que tiene, hasta que el intercomunicador de Lothor empieza a sonar. Después de una rápida conversación con su sobrina Shane es arrastrado a los calabozos.


	15. La prision

**Veneno**

**Disclaimers: nada me pertenece.**

Capítulo 15: La prisión

Dustin se encontraba sentado en un rincón de la lúgubre celda, cuando oye la puerta abrirse y ve a su amigo Shane entrar en ella siendo empujado por los kelzacs.

-¡Shane!- Dustin se apresura a recogerlo del piso en el que fue empujado.

-Pero que emotivo reencuentro- Lothor hace su reaparición en la celda- Primero cae el sensei y ahora sus discípulos vienen a mi. Quítenle el morpho al Ranger rojo para que no pueda transformarse- y al instante los kelzacs se abalanzaron sobre Shane quitándole su morpho y dejándolo sin su transformación de Ranger al igual que ha Dustin.

-Shane, Shane ¿estas bien?- lo sacude un poco Dustin

-Si, lo estoy y Tori ¿Dónde esta?

-No lo se, aun no la han traído, espero que este bien.

-Bien, no debemos desesperarnos ya veras que dentro de poco vendrán nuestros amigos.

-Shane, no hables tan fuerte, deben haber cámaras aquí

-No creo que hayan puesto cámaras.

-Tienes razón Lothor es un tarado.

.•*•.

-Me gustaría saber de que hablaran esos Ranger

-Debiste haber puesto cámaras en las celdas como te sugiri- le apunta Marah.

-Ya basta niña y llama a tu hermana

-Bien, bien- dice ella hastiada y se dirige al cuarto de Capri.

.•*•.

Tori logra salir de la base de Lothor y se encuentra con Cam, Hunter y Blake.

-¡Tori que paso! ¿Te encuentras bien?- se apresuro a ayudarla Blake

-Si, estoy bien, solo es mi pierna, pero tiene a los chicos. Las alarmas estaban sonando-logra decir ella confundida.

-Hay que irnos-ordena Hunter

-No, no podemos dejar a los chicos- le reclama Cam

-Hay que movernos rápido, si no nos vamos ahora Lothor va a enviar a sus kelzacs a rastrear el lugar y nos pillaran-discute Tori

-Hunter tiene razón, Cam, tenemos que retirarnos.

Así los Rangers restantes volvieron a la tierra.


	16. Esperemos

**Veneno**

**Disclaimers: nada me pertenece.**

Capítulo 16: Esperemos

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Dustin y Shane están allá atrapados- Hablo la rubia Ranger

-Por ahora no podemos ir, entiende Tori están alerta, habrá que esperar un tiempo- habla el líder rojo.

-Aun así no podemos dejarlos, quien sabe como los van a tratar- Blake se pone del lado de Tori- ¿Tu que opinas Cam?

-Hunter tiene razón, estoy seguro que ahora Lothor esta mas alerta que nunca, lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada mas que esperar.

-Hagan lo que quieran, pero cuando mi pierna mejore voy a ayudar a mis amigos.

.•*•.

-Bien, que hacer para que los Rangers hablen, acepto sugerencias-la burlona voz de Lothor resonó en la habitación.

-Podríamos amenazarlos con matar a uno de ellos ¿Por qué no a la rubia?- hablo vengativamente Capri

-Pero no tenemos a la Ranger celeste ¿Cómo vamos a matarla?-pregunto ingenua y tontamente Marah.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? la Ranger celeste vino y me ataco, pero ellos no saben si escapo o no. Les decimos que la tenemos prisionera y que la vamos a matar si no dicen donde esta su guarida.

-Ah, Capri eres una genio

-Claro que es un gran plan, Marah, ya veras que cuando la atrape me las va a pagar por dejarme atada en la cama.

-Eso fue gracioso, fui a buscarte y estabas amarrada y no podías hacer nada- se burlo Marah.

-Deja de burlarte. O si no veras lo que le puedo hacer a tu novio

-¿Qué novio? Yo no salgo con nadie

-¿Cómo que no sales con nadie? ¿Qué hay del Ranger amarillo?

-No hay nada entre yo y el Ranger amarillo

-¿Ah no? Entonces acompáñame a decirle mi plan

-Claro que te acompaño.

Marah y Capri se dirigieron a las celdas. Una totalmente segura y la otra no tanto.


	17. ¿Tori esta en peligro?

**Veneno**

**Disclaimers: nada me pertenece.**

Capítulo 17: ¿Tori esta en peligro?

-Tengo hambre- el chico de polera amarilla se quejaba por cuarta vez

-Dustin, por favor no digas eso que me das hambre

-¡Es que ya llevamos como medio día sin comer nada!- Dustin se levanta irritado del rincón en el que estaba.

-Somos prisioneros ¿Qué esperabas?

-Es que tengo hambre- Dustin se vuelve a sentar en su rincón.

La puerta de la celda se abre y entran dos chicas.

-Vaya, vaya. Los Rangers pero que porquería- Capri le muestra su sonrisa maligna a Shane, ya que Dustin esta cabizbajo.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- el Ranger rojo se para en frente de Capri y trata de intimidarla con la mirada.

-Calma, calma- lo tranquiliza ella- Solo venimos a negociar

-Ustedes no tiene nada que ofrecernos

-Te equivocas. Tenemos a su amiguita

-¿Que? Tiene a Tori

-Si, y déjame decirte que si no nos dicen donde esta su guarida, ella lo va a pagar muy caro

-No importa, ella es fuerte puede aguantar lo que sea

-Tienen una hora para pensarlo. Vámonos Marah.

Las chicas se van tan rápido como entraron. Y apenas se cierra la puerta Shane se deja caer al piso abatido.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- le pregunta a Dustin sin levantar su cabeza

-No se, no podemos dejar que le hagan daño a Tori, pero tampoco podemos delatar a nuestros amigos

-Necesitamos ganar tiempo, estoy seguro de que los chicos no tardaran en que hacer de que traigan a Tori con nosotros y así asegurarnos de que este bien.

-Espera Shane ya se que hacer – Dustin levanta su cabeza sonriente.


	18. ¡Rescte!

**Veneno**

**Disclaimers: nada me pertenece.**

Capítulo 18: ¡Rescate!

-¿Qué no van a decir nada hasta que le llevemos a esa Ranger?, ¡Para eso esperamos una hora!-Lothor se paseaba furioso por la nave.

-Malditos Rangers nos tiene en sus manos- hablo la pelirosa

-¿Por qué no dejamos que se mueran de hambre por un día, y luego les cambiamos la ubicación de su guarida por un pedazo de pan espacial?

-Ese es un buen plan- Lothor le aplaude a Marah.

Y así los Rangers se quedaron en su prisión por un día sin comida y sin visitas.

.•*•.

-Vengan, venga es por aquí- Tori dirigía a los demás Rangers por la oscura habitación- Si no me equivoco aquí esta el interruptor

-Y se hizo la luz, gracias Tori- la elogio Blake

-De seguro deben tener a los chicos en unos calabozos- apunto mas serio Hunter

-¿Cómo encontramos los calabozos?- Cam le pregunta a Tori

-No se, por lo general están abajo- le responde ella

.•*•.

-Shane, ¿ya estoy muerto?

-No, Dustin aun no

-¿Qué es ese ruido, acaso es el cielo?

-Creo que son personas

-¡Chicos!- grito Tori al ver a sus amigos en el rincón de la celda

-¿!Tori!- dijeron ellos al unísono

-Vamos, no hay tiempo- Hunter se metió en la celda y empezó a jalar a sus amigos

-¿Y ahora que? ¿Dónde están Blake y Cam?- pregunta Shane siendo ayudado por Tori

-Es parte del plan, amigos- le contesta Hunter

-¿A que te refieres con…?- Dustin es interrumpido por las alarmas de seguridad

-¿Acaso Cam y Blake van tras Lothor y nosotros somos la carnada?- Pregunto Shane sin poder creerselo.

-Adivinaste- le contesto Tori, y el lugar se lleno de kelzacs.


	19. La batalla final

**Veneno**

**Disclaimers: nada me pertenece.**

Capítulo 19: La batalla final

-¡Lothor!- la voz de Cam resonó en los oídos de su contrincante.

-Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, un Ranger- Lothor se quedo viendo a Cam fijamente

-Asesinaste a mi padre y ahora lo pagaras. Blake ve con los demás. Ya conoces mi plan- Blake se retira del lugar

-"Tu plan", eres tan patético como esa rata.

.•*•.

La ultima patada de Hunter dejo a un kelzac inconsciente.

-Ese fue el ultimo- Tori se tomo un respiro. Ya estaban al final del pasillo que lleva a los calabozos. Cuando se les unió Blake.

-¿Hermano que haces aquí?

-Hubo un cambio de planes. Cam va a pelear solo.

-Así que quieren huir- Capri sorprende al grupo

-Ustedes, pero que alegría- ironiza Shane

-Shane no te esfuerces recuerda que no tienes tu morpho- lo somete Tori- Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellas.

Marah y Capri empiezan a correr haciendo que los Rangers las sigan. Al final llegan donde Lothor y Cam están luchando.

-¡Ya basta de huir, cobardes!- les reclama Tori, mientras espera que Blake y Hunter vengan con Shane y Dustin respectivamente.

-¿Huir? No estamos huyendo. Solo venimos a un lugar mas amplio para pelear- Capri se burla de Tori y va a lanzarse en contra de ella. Marah aprovecha y se retira del lugar.

Tori logra empujar a Capri contra una pared y esta cae desmayada

-¡Atájalos!- Marah le lanza los morphos de Shane y Dustin a Tori.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- le pregunta ella, pero Marah no le alcanza a responder porque le llega una fuerte luz dejándolas ciegas momentáneamente.

-¡Tori!- Blake suelta a Shane y va a socorrer a la Ranger.

-Estoy bien, Blake, gracias. Toma pásales los morphos a Shane y Dustin para que puedan transformarse.

Blake toma los morpho. Pero la voz de Capri los detiene.

-¡Eres una traidora! Por eso todos van a morir- Capri toma el control de la nave y empieza a apretar algunos botones.

-Capri ¿Qué estas haciendo? ya estas loca- Marah se abalanza sobre su hermana, pero ya es tarde.

-Secuencia de autodestrucción activada- una voz de mujer robótica sonó por los pasillos

-¡Tenemos que huir!- dice Shane transformándose en Ranger. Dustin lo sigue y Blake empieza a jalar a Tori.

-Espera, Blake ¿y Cam, donde esta?

-Después les explico, vámonos- dice el.

Marah pasa corriendo frente a ellos y los Rangers la empiezan a seguir, cuando la nave comienza a sacudirse bruscamente.


	20. ¿Juntos?

**Veneno**

**Disclaimers: nada me pertenece.**

Capítulo 20: ¿Juntos?

-¡Espera, espera! ¿Y nuestros compañeros?- Tori se detiene.

-No hay tiempo para ellos- le confronta Hunter

-Pero…

Blake la toma de la mano y la jala tras si

-¡No hay tiempo!- le vuelve a gritar Hunter, mientras la nave vuelve a remecerse.

Al fin Marah se detiene, llego a las naves de escape. Ingresa un código en una y entra. Va al comando y pone al planeta tierra como destino. En eso siente que alguien toca la puerta, escucha la voz de los Rangers y no lo piensa dos veces. Abre la puerta y entran todos de golpe cayendo sobre ella.

Tori que fue la ultima en entrar reacciona mas rápido y cierra la puerta. Marah se levanta y vota a los chicos que estaban sobre ella y jala una palanca y la nave sale expulsada a la tierra. A mitad de camino sienten como la nave de Lothor explota.

-¿Y Cam, Cam pudo escapar?- Tori le pregunta a Blake

-¿Qué paso, hermano?-Hunter lo mira con seriedad

-El sensei no falleció porque lo ataco Lothor, sino fue por la técnica que ocupo, ese es el precio que había que pagar- Explica este rapidamente.

-¿Entonces Cam…?- le pregunta Shane

-Si- le responde Blake cabizbajo

La nave choca con la atmósfera de la tierra y termina cayendo al mar, en una pequeña costa. Los chicos se van nadando hasta la orilla y se reúnen ahí, menos Marah que aun seguía en el agua, ya que nadaba con lentitud.

-Deberías ayudarla- le susurra Tori a Dustin, haciendo alusión a Marah.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- le vuelve a susurrar el

-Ella me dio tu morpho y el de Shane. No creo que sea tan mala después de todo- Y luego dirigiedose a los demas -¡Chicos, vamos a nuestra guarida, hay cosas de que hablar- los Rangers se retiran dejando solos a Dustin y Marah.

Dustin la ve en medio de la playa y sin pensarlo se adentra al agua hasta alcanzarla.

-¿Dustin? no debiste volver yo puedo sola

-Lo se, ya estoy aquí así que vamos

-¿Me perdonas por lo que he hecho?- le soltó ella sin mas

-Yo…

Y entones, Marah soltó una lágrima después de escuchar su respuesta.

.

.

.

Y allí el final, quedo inconcluso, pero lo prefiero así.

Tal vez haga una secuela pero estoy escribiendo otra historia así que tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo.


End file.
